Life with Her
by GingerBunny24
Summary: Jesse has been protecting Aphmau like a guardian, but Aphmau has never met her, Jesse knows everything about her, but Aphmau knows nothing about her, will she ever meet her
1. Chapter 1

_Life with Her_

 _Hey Guys, here is a little bit of examples for you guys just so you know what the characters are doing_

 _(This means what that character is doing or object)Ex:(The trees sway back and forth)2nd Ex:( I scream excitingly)_

" _This means I'm talking out loud" Ex: "How could you?",I said._

 _This means ,without anything, Im thinking or Someone is doing something_

 _I do not own Aphmaus Channel or her series, she made all of this happen, I just added my own character and a little bit of my storyline and I put most of the sentences/lines from Aphmau's Channel into this chapter_

 _BackStory_

 _Jesse's (a.k.a main character besides Aphmau) POV and Thoughts_

 _I've been watching her for well… the rest of this trip. She hasn't seen me. Not yet though. My hands are tied and I can't get out of here.I sat there alone, thinking what I could I have done to make this future better. I see a faint light right outside, then I see Zane and some other people. They began to walk towards me, as he approaches me, I begin to recognize the two other people. Lilian and Garroth. I forgot Lilian hypnotized him into doing her bidding. "Please Zane my love, get me out of these shackles….P-PLEASE", I yell, almost crying and yelling."You think I'm gonna let you out and forget what you did to me, you…..you….TRAITOR", he says and faces me, practically yelling(I whimper and sniffle). We face each other for a long time, then Zane looks away like he'd just lost a game of Staring Contest. Zane sat on a throne in the middle. Lilian has taken her position on the right side of the throne and Garroth on the left and I'm sitting on the stairs. I couldn't use my powers, I was too weak. Garroth stands there, looking around since Zane made Lilian possess him. "Why are you doing it here!?", I say, raising my voice a little. He doesn't answer and just continues to stare at the sky outside the gate. Silence greets me and Zane and the others. Just then another light shines in the middle of the pathway to the castle outside. A few people appear after the light gives it its last glow. I immediately start to recognize their faces. "Aphmau….Laurance….", I whisper."Turn yourself into Lilian and stand where she is, Lilian get out of here", Zane says, without hesitation. I couldn't help but obey, right now I was too weak to not listen. But before I could do that, there was a pause, she did a magic circle where she stood and quickly stepped off and walked out of the room and hid."If you don't do what I say, then I'll kill your friends, one by one!", he yells. Without me saying anything, I stand up and does what he says. As soon as I stepped on that magic circle, I couldn't move. I tried to scream"help" but nothing came out, I tried again but still no sound. I gave up. I immediately realize that Lilian set a magic circle so I won't move or speak. I couldn't move my head to look down. The magic circle that Lilian set up, forced me to face Zane, I guess the real Lilian was controlling the magic circle. Aphmau and the others walk towards the throne. While I face Zane, he's doing some magicks with Irene's Relic."Finally, its mine….Irene's Relic..with this added to my strength…I will ", he stops, Irene's Relic disappears."W..What..the?", Aphmau stutters, as she absorbs the Irene Relic."W…..Th..This is impossible….you can't be her…no…No..NO..I've worked to hard and killed too many useless puns for this to happen to me now, that relic will be mine…EVEN IF I HAVE TO RIP YOU APART TO GET ITS POWER", Zane yells, laughing hysterically after what he said."Ripping you apart is something I wanted to do for so long, its a shame you have to die…..really… we could have been something special together", Zane says, with a creepy smile. That last part kinda ticked me off, yeah, I know I don't like him but did he think that our engagement was nothing, just one little detail that didn't matter, I wouldn't be spending my time on him if he told me that in the beginning (Under Lillian's mask, I have a I'm-ticked-off face)."You know that would never happen", Aphmau said raising her voice a little. Then all of a sudden, like on cue. Garroth and me, well Lilian start moving. Then like lightning, Laurance fights with Garroth, and Katelyn fights me. I AM SO STUPID. That circle wasn't meant for whoever stepped on it, it was aimed for me… Lilian was smart. Zane jumps off onto the front of the waterfall below the throne."What a shame!", Zane says. Zane aims for Aphmau, but Aaron fights him instead."You", Zane says. "You won't get away this time", Aaron says."Hmm, funny, I was about to say that as well.", Zane says with a evil smirk. "Garroth, why are you doing this?!", Laurance yells to Garroth. "ZANE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES TO ME LIKE A TRUE BROTHER!", Garroth yells back to Laurance. "Are you even listening to yourself right now….he tried to hurt the people you sworn to protect", Laurance says., raising his voice."HOW CAN I PROECT…..WHEN MY HEART GETS RIPPED TO SHREDS BY THE WOMAN I LOVE AND THE SO-CALLED BROTHER I TRUSTED", Garroth yells. "GARROTH, snap out of it, if this is about Aphmau and love then….WHY?", Laurance says." WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY, YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY?!", Garroth yells at Laurance."Garroth….I understand that you love Aphmau…..however you have to be willing to accept the fact that she might not return those feelings….don't you see how corrupt this has made you become?", Laurance says, with a soft voice. Garroth seems unconvinced but almost convinced."Look at me…..you're not defined by the person you love….your Garroth protector of the innocent sworn to love and care for those in need…when did the Garroth I know allow himself to be consumed by one persons love…you cannot be jealous of every man she meets forever…you'll just drive her away from you…you have to let her go before you can surely be Garroth…worthy to protect others", Laurance says. Garroth takes off his helm and finally takes in. Then I hear a sword clash. I turn and see Aaron on the floor and Zane on his feet unharmed. No….Zane….please….stop hurting people. A tear goes down my face, I'm glad I have a mask on. (I sniffle). I keep on fighting Katelyn but she isn't taking me down."Hahah…what a pathetic fool, I should have killed you along with your entire village that day the amulet cursed you….now for you", Zane says, facing Aphmau. "Ugh…when I get my hands on you Zane", Aphmau says through gritted teeth."Don't worry…I'm losing my fiancé remember… you promised your hand to me at the wall, this will hurt you more than it hurts me", Zane said. I got a little ticked off again, not about the losing finance part but that he wanted to marry Aphmau at the wall…ugh he made me was about to swing his sword at Aphmau but Garroth came and swung his sword at Zane." I was a fool blinded by your lies", Garroth said, calmly."Oh look, you've come to your senses, such a shame, I was enjoying quality time together, now I have to kill you too", Zane said. Just then a light shone in the middle of the hall , then a woman with elf ears and portal appeared. Katelyn turned around and saw the portal and woman then looked at me but I was distracted and shoved me down with her weapon. I couldn't see what happened next because Katelyn hit me hard then my eyes grew heavy and fell_ _unconscious. The next thing I knew, I woke up. Then I saw the portal and Zane and Garroth about to fight! I could move! I got up and stumbled, but I got the hang of it. Zane saw out of the corner of his eye. He through a knife at me. It pierced my left arm but I didn't stop. Zane gave up on me and focused on Garroth. I went into invisibility because my form was Lilian and I couldn't changed it.I ran into the portal and then I teleported myself to a safe place. I changed into my usual form and got my source ball and peered at the ball. She was safe. Now I have to meet her and finish my mission. TO BE CONTINUED~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Life with Her_

 _I do not own Aphmaus Channel or her series, she made all of this happen, I just added my own character and a little bit of my storyline and I put most of the sentences/lines from Aphmau's Channel into this chapter. BTW This (Parenthesis) means a author message._

 _The Next Morning_

 _I wake in a forest."W..Where am I?", I question. Then all my memories of yesterday started pouring in my head like a flood."Aphmau…Aphmau…APHMAU", I scream, frantically looking around. I have to find her. I have to meet her but I can't tell her my mission or that I've been spying on her for the rest of this trip. I can only tell her about Zane and my story. I then remember my source ball."Oh she's safe and back at her village", I say, peering through the source ball. I stand up (The source ball can also track where the other part of it is). I look at the source ball . I tap it three times. Then shortly after, a light shines inside the ball, it shoots out of the ball and points me towards the right. I follow it until I reach the shore. I remember this."This is the little beach in Phoenix Drop", I say, out loud with a smile. I take a quick glance at the docks. Its ruined. I guess the time has passed. I knew this because I read one of the books near one of the libraries of information about the Irene Dimension. I walk up the old path. Up ahead I see a wall and…people. I start running towards the wall. "Wait…what will they say when they see me, won't they suspect me…wait but If I reason with them, I'll be fine!", I yell, excitingly. My running turns into a fast walk. I then reach the wall, one of the guards has their back to me. "Excuse me, sir", I yell, to one of the guards. He turns around and looks at me. I quickly remember him. He was one of the kids, when I watched Aphmau. He has dusty blonde hair and a beautiful shade of green for eyes. "Yes, m'am…um are you lost?", he asks me."Actually, I'm looking for someone", I said, smiling."Oh really, do you know there name?", he asks. He is extremely nice to me, which is surprising for a guard."Well there are a few people I'm looking for, there is Laurance, Aphmau, and Dante", I said, my smile turning into a half smile. "Well I know them, but can you tell me why you are looking for them?", he asks again. "Well, I'm an old friend", I said, smiling again. "Well then I'll call them and bring them to you", he says."Thank you", I say, continuing to smile at him. He hurries down the ladder on the other side and disappears. I grab my source ball and peer in. I see Aphmau talking to someone, a brown haired guy with a green mask and green eyes. I've met him before, but then again it has been 15 minutes or 15 years. Then the guard I was talking to earlier came up to her with Dante and Laurance and gestured to come with her. The four approach the gate. I immediately let go of my source ball and hide under my dress._

 _BTW YOUR PROBABLY WONDERING WHAT DOES JESSE LOOK LIKE_

 _well let me tell you, I'm only describing her appearance not her personality, thats later in the future._

 _Jesse has long curls of black hair and pale but a bit oliveish skin. Her eyes are a grey color. She is very beautiful and has an hourglass figure. Lets continue the the source ball is shaped like a ball but it isn't visible under shirts and dresses._

 _I stand there, waiting for them to arrive. I get excited. I get to meet my brother, Aphmau and Laurance in person. The guard opens the gate and Aphmau and Laurance and Dante walk and pass the gate. They pause and stand. "Kyle has informed us that you wanted to see us….who are you", Dante says, raising his voice. "I'm shocked, you don't even remember your big sister", my mouth forms into a smile. "Jesse?",he asks. I nod. he runs to me and hugs me so hard, I make a sound. "Your gonna kill me before you get to even say hello", I say. "Sorry", he says, as he lets go. "Wait so let me get this straight , your Dantes older sister?", Aphmau asks. I nod. "What happened to your hair and eye color?", Dante asks. "Well my fiancé , trapped my twin, Ikuto, and trapped Alice, so my power got weakened and my twin is everything to me so my hair and eyes lost its power.", I say, with a sad look on my face. "What do you mean powers?", Laurance asks. "Ahh yes, my magic…I got it from a special person", I say. "You mean magicks?", Aphmau questions. I shake my head. "My magic is different than your type of magic", I reply. "What do you mean?", Aphmau says, with a questioning look. "Its complicated, oh well how rude of me, I never properly introduced myself, my names Jesse, its nice to meet you", I say smiling."Ah yes, Jesse my names Laurance and I think your an angel", he says in a smirk. "Umm…", I say, kinda blushing, but then it disappears. "Please don't hit on her, she's barely even met you…. Jesse just ignore him, anyways my names Aphmau", Aphmau says, rolling her eyes, but smiling afterwards. "Ok..", I said. Dante also rolls his eyes and pretends to gag. "We should get inside, its getting dark", Dante says. We start walking inside the walls, the gates close and we go up a big tree, up on the top, there are a bunch of beds all around. "This is where you can sleep", Laurance says, gesturing to a single bed in the corner. I walk over to the bed, I lie down and close my eyes think. When will I tell Aphmau about my journey, my mission? Do I still have to help her? When will my mission end? When can I tell Aphmau my backstory, my true self? Will these things ever happen? I don't know because I fall asleep before I get to answer my own questions. TO BE CONTINUED~_


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

_Life with Her_

 _I wake up in my bed. But instead of the bed in the big tree, I'm in a hospital bed. My mind starts racing. Maybe that was all a dream? Maybe meeting Aphmau was a dream and I was in a coma, dreaming? I look down at my clothes. I'm suddenly wearing a blue patients outfit, with red stained on my blue shirt near my stomach. I get up and start towards the door. The door was open. I walk into a hallway that leads to a waiting room. I see a man, and two teenagers, sitting, all of their heads are looking down. They look depressed and sad. I walk towards them. But they don't look up, they can't see me. I haven't looked at my hands yet. There bloody and so are my arms."Why did she have to die?", a girl asks, with sad eyes. I recognize that voice. "Emily…?", I say. Apparently, they don't see me or hear me. "She did it for Mom", the boy next to her answers. I also recognize that voice. "Lance…EMILY…LANCE", I scream tears streaming down my face. Each of them look up, their faces looking at me. All of them stand up. I look at each one of their faces. Emily and Lance and…Dad. They start heading towards me. "Emily…Lance…Dad…I miss you guys so much", I say, tears still going down my face, as I sniff. They don't stop, they continue. "Emily…Lance…Da-?", but before I finish, they go through me. Then they disappear."EMILY…LANCE…DAD.. WHERE'D YOU GO?", I scream, looking around frantically. Then I hear a baby crying noise. I follow the sound, each step its gets louder and louder. Finally, it leads into a baby nursery. Theres dozens of baby holders, pink and blue, but none of them have a baby, except one. Inside a pink baby holder, theres a tiny baby lying there, crying loudly. I rush over to the baby. Then when she sees me she instantly stopped crying, and stared up at me. There on the baby holder a clipboard was hanging on the side, there on the clipboard were the words entitled 'Lizeth'. "Mom….", I say, softly, trying not to frighten the baby. She knew that I was her daughter. I reach my hands for her but before I can touch her, I get a pain in my stomach."GAH..", I scream in pain, falling to the ground, knocking over a bunch of baby holders. I touch it and I peek over to see a bullet. I lost a lot of blood. Then my eyes started getting heavy. All I could hear was Liz my mother crying loudly. She knew I was going to die. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. They closed and just like that it goes black. "LIZ….!", I scream, as I sit up quickly. I look around."I'm back at the big tree, guess nobodies here?", I look around. I look down at my clothes. Instead of my red dress, I'm wearing black shorts, and a white guardian uniform shirt and black slip ons. Then I put my black hair into a ponytail. Theres another side of the big tree. I get up and walk towards the other side, rubbing my eyes. I see Aphmau and Laurance. "Hey Aphmau…Laurance", I said, and nod my head when I say his name."Hey Jesse, aye, what happened..you screamed..we thought you were in danger, is everything ok?", Aphmau asks. "Ehh?", I blush. "Yeah you screamed, what happened?",Laurance says, with a concerned look."I thought nobody heard me..", I say, putting my hand on my cheek. "But don't worry, everything is alright, just had a bad dream", I say, smiling."GAH, I forgot, today I have to meet up with Dante to catch up on things", I say, alarmed. "I really must get going, bye Aphmau bye Laurance", I say, as I wave goodbye. I rush to the ladder._

 _TIME SKIP TO 5 MINUTES_

 _I knock on the door to Dante's house. I wait for awhile, looking around me, getting used to the surroundings. I hear the door open. Im looking straight,I see nothing, then I look down. I see the most cutest little girl ever. She has bright yellow eyes and light blue hair and cat ears."Oh my bad, it seems I got the wrong hous-", I get interrupted by a lady, she has pink hair and yellow eyes like the little girl, I remember her too, she's Kawaii~Chan."Excuse me, but are you a friend of Dantes, he told Kawaii~Chan he was going to have a visitor, but he left early to go get a few things?", she asks me. "Well not technically friend, but bigger sister", I say, nervous. "WHAT, DANTE NEVER TOLD KAWAII~CHAN HE HAD A BIGGER SISTER?", she practically screams. I keep my cool. "Yeah, its been years since I've seen him, thats why he probably never mentioned me", I say. He never mentioned me, oh he's gonna get a nuggy. "So does that mean your my auntie?", the little girl asks."Yes", I nod. "Whats your name?", I ask, smiling."Its Nekoette~Tan", she says, returning a smile."Well my name is Jesse, your name is so pretty, it suits you perfectly", I say, my eyes sparkling. She widens her smile, and giggles. "Well Jesse, my names Kawaii~Chan, its nice to meet you", Kawaii~Chan says."Oh my, I feel so out of place, I'm wearing the wrong outfit", I say. I close my eyes, then light encloses my body. My outfit turns into a pretty peach dress. "Wow, so pretty",Nekoette and Kawaii~Chan say at the same time. I giggle."Well we should get inside ", Kawaii~Chan gestures for me to go in. We go inside and we sit down in a little table._

 _TIME SKIP TO 10 MINUTES_

" _And thats how Dante and Kawaii~Chan met", Kawaii~Chan says, her face full of glee. I smile. "Well, since Nekoette~Tan is my only niece, I'll have to spoil her", I say, smiling. Then we hear the door open and we all crane our necks towards the door. There we see Dante."DADDY", Nekoette~Tan squeals. She runs up to him and he hugs her and carries her."Did you get to meet Auntie Jesse?", he says, his smile bright. She nods."Good , by the way, we are having a party to celebrate Aphmau's arrival", Dante says, smiling. Nekoette~Tan lifts her hands up in the air and shouts "Yay" and Kawaii~Chan squeals and Dante and I smile. "Oh right I forgot, your getting a nuggy for not mentioning me to Kawaii~Chan all these years", I say, with a frown. "Eh?", he says, holding his hands up as if surrendering._

 _TIME SKIP TO 30 MINUTES_

 _I chat with Kawaii~Chan until Aphmau comes. She finally comes with Laurance. I can tell she's pretty surprised. A younger gentlemen walks up to her. They chat awhile, but before he leaves, I walk up to them. "Hey Aphmau", I say, waving my hand to them. "Oh hey Jesse, ahh, yes I forgot, Jesse this is my son, Levin", she says, gesturing to the younger gentleman. "Oh I kn- Nice to meet you", I say, nervous, holding out my hand for a handshake. He shakes it. I smile. "He is Lord of Phoenix Drop", Aphmau says. I look at him. His face is in awe. "Uhh, did I say something wrong?", I say, tilting my head a little, with a concerned face. He shakes his head. "S-sorry, I-I was just zoning out, I'm s-sorry", he says, nervous. "No need to apologize", I say, smiling. It's time."It was nice to meet you , Lord Levin", I say, serious. I bow then start running towards the big tree. Where my bed is there's a bag, my bag. I rush over and and grab my bag, roughly. I put it upside down. A few pills and extra magic orbs and old pictures fall out. I grab the pills and force them into my mouth, swallowing them. "Much better", I say, softly, gulping. Those pills make me and everyone around me safe. If I hadn't had taken those pills, my madness would spill out of me and cause havoc. I teleport behind the tree. I get a magic mirror, yeah cause those exist, and check my hair and face, just in case I looked weird, FIRST IMPRESSIONS COUNT OK?! I walk towards Aphmau."Hey Aphmau, sorry I had to leave for a second, I had to do something urgent", I say smiling with a nervous face. "Oh its alright, hey, I need to introduce you to everyone", Aphmau says gesturing to everyone. I nod. TO BE CONTINUED IN PART TWO OF CHAPTER THREE~_


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

_Life with Her_

" _Eh? What do you mean?", I ask. "I'm gonna introduce you to everyone", Aphmau smiles. "But what if they don't like me?", I say looking down. "Don't worry, I'll be by your side the entire time", she replies. "Ok..", I say with an awkward smile. We walk into a crowd of people surrounding a guy with light-brown hair on the floor. "I call this move THE WAVE", he says smiling, making a weird motion with his body. Oh that reminds me of a dance we used to do in the future. "I'm pretty sure thats not dancing…", a girl with blonde hair and bright purple eyes says, looking at him with an embarrassed look."Is Kenmur gonna be okay? I think I heard something break…" says a guy with green eyes and brown hair with a concerned look. "I haven't seen anyone do that in a long time", I say chuckling but covering my mouth with my hand shortly after."Actually thats called break da-… never mind",Aphmau says. They all look at Aphmau and me with a questioning look but turn their gaze at the light-brown haired male. "I'm pretty sure I can do that", Lord Levin says with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure that should be called "The Nap", it looks like your gonna take a …. Oh great now Im tired", the guard from earlier says yawning. Aphmau and I both yawn and look at each other and giggle. She walks in Kawaii~Chans direction but I'm still looking at the man on the floor. "Um hi… uh my name is Emmalyn", the girl with blonde hair says. I look up at her. "Oh hi..my names Jesse", I say smiling. "You must be new around here?", Emmalyn says and I nod. "But Aphmau has told me about it so much, its exactly how she described it", I say looking around to show my example. "So do you plan to live here?", she says. "Maybe it depends if everyone likes me", I say shrugging. "So tell me everyone's names",I say. "Ok that man on the floor is named..", she says pointing to him. Kenmur. "Kenmur", she says. "Malachi and Levin, Laurance, Kyle", she points to the rest of the group."Alright my turn", Kyle says. Kenmur gets up and gestures at the floor. Kyle takes the position on the floor and tries but fails."I'm so tired maybe I'll take a nap", Kyle says and starts to snore, Emmalyn starts to giggle and then I join in . Aphmau returns. "Uh Kyle… are you ok?, Aphmau says to him and he continues to snore. "Kyle fell asleep trying to do Kenmurs dance thing..", Malachi says. "Yup I was right. Its not dancing", Emmalyn says. "At least he tried", I say pointing out the good. "I AM THE MASTER OF THE WAVE", Kenmur shouts. "I REALLY WANT TO TRY THIS NOW", Lord Levin shouts. "Well we'll have to wait until Sleeping Beauty is done with his nap", I say and Emmalyn giggles. "Eh? Dante!", Aphmau says and looks up before running off . "I have to go", I say and follow Aphmau through the woods._

 _(A/N) INTO THE WOODS *sings rest of song*_

 _I teleport behind a tree and find a camp of bandits. Nekoette~Tan is sitting down, hands tied. I grit my teeth. Dante comes running, sword drawn. Aphmau, shortly after. I teleport to the center of the bandits. "How dare you kidnap my niece, If you touch her again, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY", I shout. A bandit catches me off guard and manages to pierce my arm that was previously hurt by Zane. I wave my hand over it and wave my hand over him. My wound fades and the bandit that pierced me has a cut on his left arm. He grunts and Dante and Aphmau and Nekoette~Tan look at me in wonder. Dante manages to push down a bandit. Then I sense an arrow. I look up too see a bandit aiming at my brother. He lets the string go and the arrow shoots. I jump to Dante blocking the arrow but it hits my chest . I fall down and my eyes grow heavy. I hear distant noises of Dante calling my name and swords clashing against each other and another arrow shot. Aphmau calls my name and Dantes. I can't hear anyone or anything. I only see darkness. I open my eyes. I'm in a dark hallway, standing."Do it", a familiar voice says. I look behind me to see Zane with a dagger. "Do what?" I say. "Kill him or I'll send back your family to a place no one can find them", Zanes says serious and gestures to the floor as he hands me the dagger. I look down to see Jeffory the Golden Heart lying down, out cold. He's one of the Jury of Nine. "No I can't", I say, tears going down my face. "Then your family will be gone", Zane says disappointed. "Wait!", I say. "What?", he says, coldness in his eyes. "Let me see them", I say, at first he doesn't know what I'm talking about then he understands. He nods which is surprising. "But even if you do kill him after you see them they will be gone. And if you tell them anything about this, they will be killed, understand?", he says, arms crossed. I nod and wipe my tears. I walk into a room and where my family is. "What took you so long?",Ikuto says annoyed. "Oh shut up, Ikuto, she's gonna have a baby very soon", Alice says, with a smile. Once I slap him I get black cat ears and a black-white-tipped-tail, so does Ikuto, except his is all black. "Stupid, I had to check up with Zane about it", I say with a weak crooked smile. "What'd that fart say?", Ikuto says, putting his hands on top of his head as if tired. "He said once I have the baby we'll need some space", I say. Ikuto's and Alice's face go into a frown then a disgusted look. "Eww, keep it P-G", Ikuto says, putting his hands infront of him and starts waving them around. "Jesse's becoming an adult", Alice chants. "Oh stop it", I flick my wrist._

 _(A/N) LOOK AT THE FLICK AT THE WRIST. My stomach starts to hurt. I grab it and groan. "EH? NOW?!", Alice shouts. "What do we do?", Ikuto says, panicked. "You..don't..have..to..do..anything", I say through breaths. I struggle to walk but I go into a empty room and lock the door. I sit down and groan. I grab a knife and pierce it through my stomach. Blood oozes out. I open it and grab the baby out. Its not breathing and its bloody. "Its a boy", I say and smile. I wave my hand over the not-breathing baby. It opens its eyes and starts wailing. "Shhh", I whisper. I hold it to me and start moving it and stops wailing. "Your name is Negi", I say. I clean him with a rag and cut the cord. And put a blanket on it. Negi looks around with his curious eyes. I heal myself with my spare hand.I get up with the baby and clean all the blood. I unlock the door and head towards Ikuto and Alice. There gone and Zane stands there with his sword. "How sweet! You had the baby and it looks like Alice and Ikuto decided to leave for the arrival, what a shame!", Zane says and walk towards me. I teleport to the future with my last energy. Im in a hospital lying in the bed with Negi. I wave my hand and gave the hospital the memories of me giving birth here. Nagi comes in with a smile on his face. I give him a weak smile. "Whats his name?", Nagi says. "Negi, he'll be just like you..", I say before closing my eyes. I open them again and I see white. I touch the white. Its soft like fabric. I push it off me and heal myself. I walk over to the other side of the tree. I see Aphmau and a few others surrounding something. I walk up to them. "What happened?", I ask. Aphmau looks at me. "How are you alive, we thought you were dead?!", Aphmau says, noticing my chest unharmed. "Healing magic", I say , putting my hand on my chest. I push past the group and see Dante lying there, hurt and rush over to him and sit on my knees. "Dante….. WHAT HAPPENED?!", I yell, holding Dantes hand hard and tears going down my cheek and I sniff. "I was fighting with a bandit and you got shot by an arrow and I stopped fighting then 'he' fought a bandit who was gonna kill Dante",Aphmau says looking down. I touch his wound getting a droplet of blood on my finger. "Then an arrow shot Dante down and he carried Dante and I carried you here but two bandits escaped", she says. I grit my teeth and get up. "What direction did they go?", I say, walking towards the ladder. "West but why", Aphmau asks. "Revenge", I say with a angry tone then I disappear down the ladder. I didn't notice I had different clothes. My chest was covered in bandages and I had some colored baggy pants (A/N Like Erza's Samurai Armor). I wave the finger with blood in the air and focus who was the one who hurt my younger brother. "I found you", I say with a sick smile on my face. I teleport behind him and grab his neck and slice it with my dagger and his body falls limp. "Darn it, the other one slipped away", I say under my breath. I run all the way to the big tree. I run up to my brother who is sitting up in the bed. "Its good to see you alive, brother", I say smiling. His blood not on my hands. "Jesse what did you do?", Laurance ask. "He's gone but the other bandit.. couldn't find him", I say frowning and tossed him the bloody dagger. "Jesse your alive what happened to your wound?", he says, reaching for it. I step back."I'm fine as long as your here", I smile. I look to the person who saved my brother. "Thank you for saving my brother , if it weren't for you Dante would be gone and I wouldn't forgive my self", I say closing my eyes. "Your welcome", he says. "What is your name, brave soldier?", I ask. "I'm no soldier but you can call me stranger", he says with a blank expression. "Well stranger my names Jesse but I owe you a favor", I reply with a smile. "Well besides the bad things I still haven't introduced myself to everyone", I say turning to everyone. "I..feel..weird..", Aphmau faints and then I faint. I open my eyes and I see a strong light. "You must protect this warrior. She will need your help and you will be her guardian. But when she's ready, your mission will be over", A deep voice says and I nod. "We will send you information about this warrior. You can't kill her or else you will be fired due to the lack of darkness. If you wish to quit just notify us and we will give you your wish. You will be her guardian so you must stay by her side at all costs. Be careful now. Good Luck, Guardian of Light and Darkness", the deep voice finishes. I wake up and find me in a bed next to Aphmau. "Aphmau…", I whisper but she's sleeping soundly and I smile and I try to sit up. "Wow there, tiger, you can't get up", a voice says. I look up and see an elf that I saw in the Irene Dimension. "Who are you?", I ask. "I'm Zoey. I'm an elf", she chirps. "My name is Jesse, its nice to meet you. She smiles at me and I smile back. "Gah! What time is it?", I asked with panic. "Its day", she replies. "Oh..um can you give me a moment. I have to undo my bandages", I smile awkwardly. "Ok", she replies and hurries out of the room. I rummage through bag but my pills are gone. "Oh crap", I muttered and remember that I didn't put my stuff back in my purse before the party. I search under my bed. MY STUFF. I shove a few pills in my mouth and swallow and put everything back in my bag and change into a comfortable red robe. "Are you done?", I hear a voice say and shout a walks in and I smile at her. "Um while you were asleep, I found something unusual about you", Zoey says with a concerned look. "What is it?", my smile turns into a frown. "Your pregnant", Zoey says and looks at me straight in the eyes. TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FOUR~_


	5. Chapter 4

_Life with Her_

 _Zoeys POV and Thoughts_

" _Thats impossible", she says, her eyes wide and mouth open. "Well I sensed something odd about you and used my elf magicks to scan you and sure enough you were pregnant", I say shrugging. "Thats not good.", she says and I look at her with a concerned look. She groans and grabs her stomach. All of a sudden, it enlarged quite a bit. "Are you alright?!", I say, panicking. "Go…get Dante", She groans and I hurry off to go get him. I see him off in the distance. "Dante, follow me. Its urgent, Jesse needs you.", I say and start running towards he direction. Once we climb up the ladder, I see a blood trail leading to the other side of the tree. We start heading for it but then I hear Aphmau starting to wake up. "Dante you go get Jesse, I get Aphmau", I say and he nods._

 _Dante POV and Thoughts_

 _As I follow the blood of trail, I start to think of the worst things possible. What if Jesse is bleeding or injured badly, I haven't been told completely if the injury on her chest was healed or not. I was thinking about these things over and over in my head but then I see a bright light coming from the corner."Jesse?", I call out but no reply. Once the light disappears, I see Jesse sitting with a baby in her arms. "Sshhh", she shushes and looks at the baby with loving eyes. "Jesse", I whisper-shout. She looks at me and smiles. She gets up with the baby. "Isn't she adorable?", she gushes and twirls her finger in front of the babies face. "Where'd you get that baby?", I say with concerned look. "She's mine. My own child. Your only niece. Your an uncle now.", she says smiling. "You were pregnant?", I ask, my eyes wide and she nods. "Her names Anna~Mae. Anna for short.", she smiles and Anna look at me and giggles. "You should probably rest", I suggest. "No. Not when I have to clean up this mess", she looks around. "Would you like to hold her?", she asks. "No. I'm not that kind of guy to like to hold babies.", I refuse. "Oh c'mon. No ones here. And I won't tell anyone here?", she says and holds out Anna so I can hold her. I grab her and hold her. "See, its not so bad. Anyway, I have to clean up this mess. Gisselle, Esmeralda help me clean up this mess", she shouts and two orbs of light came out of her bag. They fall to the floor and transform into women. One of them has blonde hair and sky blue eyes while the other has dirty brown hair and light blue eyes. "Will do!", the blonde said. "Yeah, ok", the brown-haired one rolled her eyes. "Oh where are my manners? Dante this is Gisselle", Jesses says gesturing to the blonde haired one. "And this is Esmeralda", she points to the dirty brown-haired one. They both wave at me and my lips turn into a small smile. "There my guardian helpers", Jesse says with a grin. "Well, time to get cleaning.", Esmeralda says turning back into a small orb. Gisselle turns into a small orb as well. A bright light fills the room and it disappears and Jesse has a blue coat on and black pants(A/N: Still has the bandages around chest), while everything else is clean. Then they transform back into their normal form. "Here", I say, handing Anna to Jesse. "She'll grow up soon", Gisselle says. "What?", I yell. "Whenever Guardians have babies, they usually grow up to a child the next day.", Esmeralda replies. "Wait what are Guardians?", I ask, confused. "Guardians are sent to protect Warriors, like Aphmau", Gisselle adds in. "Dante, please don't tell anyone about me being a guardian", Jesse pleads and I nod. "Guardians can protect Warriors in the shadows, so Aphmau wouldn't be here if it weren't for Jesse", Esmeralda points out."If we tell Warriors about their Guardians existence during the mission, then the Guardian will be sent back and a new one will appear", Gisselle says. "The mission will end when the Judges give out a letter telling them that they have succeeded", Esmeralda says. "If they fail then they will be given a punishment, such as imprisonment, depending on how bad you failed", Gisselles says sadly."I've been watching Aphmau every since she stepped in this village", Jesse says. I look at Jesse and she stands there looking at Anna with sad eyes. I never knew she was given such pressure before when she was watching Aphmau. "Dante! Jesse!", Zoeys voice yells. "Eeee! Hide!", Jesse yells. Esmeralda and Gisselle turn into orbs and dash into her bag. Then Anna~Mae starts to cry. Zoey comes and looks at Anna. "BABY!", she shrieks. "Can I see her?", Zoey asks and Jesse nods. Jesse lowers her arms so Anna can face Zoey. "Oh she's so cute", Zoey gushes and once Anna sees Zoey, she stops crying and giggles."Whats her name?", Zoey asks. "Anna", Jesse replies. "Oh, I see'll you later Jesse, got to go rest", I say, touching my stomach. "Oh right. I forgot you were injured. I'll see you tomorrow.", Jesse waves and I wave back and head out to go home._

 _Jesses POV and Thoughts_

" _Lets go show Aphmau", Zoey suggests and I nod. "Don't tell Aphmau that Dante was with me, ok?", I say and she frowns but nods. As were walking to the other side, I notice Laurance, Emmalyn, Kenmur, and Katelyn, crowding Aphmau."What was impossible?", I ask the stranger, after listening into their conversation. "Aphmau healed Dante with a relic", the stranger says. All of a sudden, I sense a strong power. I sense it coming from Aphmau. She looks at me. "I can sense powerful magicks coming from Aphmau", I say, holding Anna close to me. "Um, why do you have a baby with you?", Katelyn asks me. "Because she's my daughter", I reply. "YOU WERE PREGNANT!?", Aphmau screams. "Sshh, you'll scare Anna. And yes, since my magic is very powerful, it was able to speed the process of pregnancy and make me give birth right away the second I knew", I say nonchalant. "Can I hold her?", Aphmau asks. She's my Warrior, I should trust her even though she holds a powerful relic. I give Anna to her and sit down on the bed next to her. "She's so cute", Aphmau gushes. "Yeah….Actually Aphmau I have to talk to you", I say. I look at her and she looks at Anna then me. "Thank you for saving me.", I say fast. "What? What do you mean? Saving?", she asks confused. "Well you saved me from dying when I got shot in the chest. By the way her names Anna~Mae, short for Anna", I say looking at Anna. Aphmau hands her back to me and I start rocking her back and forth. "So who's the father?", Aphmau asks. My heart stops and a picture of Zane appears in my mind. "Um well… I don't know to be honest", I lied, I can't tell Aphmau about Zane yet. "Oh thats odd.", Aphmau says and her eyes wander to the light blue sky. "So I heard you had a powerful relic in you", I changed the subject. "Yeah when we went into the Irene Dimension, the high priest was handling with a relic but then it disappeared into me", she says with a frown. "Oh wow, wish I was there to see", I say, totally not with sarcasm. "Yeah but we got sent back and apparently 15 years passed by and everything is changed", she says with a sad look in her eyes. A few minutes pass by, full of silence. "Ah! Well I must get some rest after giving birth!", I say, offering Anna to Aphmau. "Can I show Anna to everyone?", Aphmau says, eyes filled with light and I nod. I lie back and close my eyes and drift off to sleep._

 _Normal POV_

 _As Jesse drifted off to sleep, a bright light shined on her in the darkness. "These will be your Guardian Helpers", a deep voice says. Esmeralda and Gisselle and another girl step out from the darkness. "Esmeralda, the Sky Guardian, the deep voice continues, Gisselle the Sea and Ocean Guardian, and Idaly the Earth Guardian", the deep voice finishes. They all waved at Jesse and smiled except for Idaly, she looked at Jesse with an evil look. "Your mission will begin when you say so", the deep voice says. "Goodbye Guardian of Light and Darkness, Guardian of Earth, Guardian of Sea and Ocean, and Guardian of Sky", it finishes before the light disappears and so does the dream. Jesse opens her eyes and sighs. "Idaly", Jesse mutters. "Mommy", a childs voice BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4_


	6. Chapter 5

p class="p1"emLife with Her /em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"emJesse's POV and Thoughts/em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"emI sit up straight and see a little girl in pigtails. Her hair is black just like mine and has dark blue eyes. She's dressed in a rose gold dress with the black slip. "Anna", I grumble. "Mommy, Aphmau says to meet her in the Lords house", she says rubbing her eyes. "Ok I'll get up. Come on lets race there", I say and she smiles. We race down the ladder and stairs and knock on the door. Zoey opens the door and smiles. "Anna! You've grown up so fast", Zoey exclaims and hugs Anna. Anna giggles and hugs her back. I smile at Zoey and she smiles back. "Lord Levin and Aphmau are talking upstairs", Zoey says before running out the door. "Mommy who's Levin?", Anna asks. (A/N: Anna is like 7 or 6). "Levin is the Lord of this Village or he's Aphmau's son", I reply, before heading upstairs. I see Levin sitting on the bed while Aphmau is talking to him. "Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but you summoned me, Aphmau?", I ask making sure. Levin looks at Anna and me. "Oh right! Levin this is Anna, Jesses daughter", Aphmau says. "Hello Levin, it's nice to meet cha", Anna says and smiles. "It's nice to meet you too, Anna", Levin says back. Levin looks at me and I bow my head. "Oh! You don't need to do that", Levin says. "Nonsense! Where I lived, you'd have to bow your heads because it meant respect and everyone was highly respected", I say, adjusting the chain to my source ball which is safely hidden. "So Aphmau what'd you want to talk about?", I say turning to Aphmau. "Oh yes. Can I show you something later?", Aphmau says, turning to Levin. "Oh ok", Levin says and holds Annas hand and heads downstairs. "Ok Jesse I have a few the-", Aphmau says before getting interrupted by me. "Aphmau please, I have a favor to ask you", I ask, Aphmaus eyes wide with curiosity. "May I, Jesse, have the chance to protect you and guard you and be by your side till I die?", I ask, bowing my head. "I'm speechless",/emem style="background-color: #f5f6f5;" Aphmau says. "Well I know your not a Lord anymore but I just really want to be just like my younger brother", I blurt out and blush in embarrassment. Of course I was lying but I couldn't tell her what the real reason was because it wasn't the time. "I'm shocked really to hear but I gladly accept your favor", she says and smiles. "Oh well I have to go see Dante, see how he's doing", I say and she nods. "By the way, you've raised a wonderful son", I say before heading off to go see Dante. I smile at Levin and Anna smiles at me. /em/p  
p class="p2" style="background-color: #f5f6f5;" /p  
p class="p2" style="background-color: #f5f6f5;" /p  
p style="background-color: #f5f6f5;" /p  
p class="p3"em style="background-color: #f5f6f5;"Minutes later, Kawaii~Chan opens the door. "Oh hi! Kawaii~Chan didn't expect Jesse~Sama to be here", Kawaii~Chan says before looking at Anna. "Is this Anna~Chan?", Kawaii~Chan asks and I nod. "Who is she, mommy?", Anna asks with a frown. "She's your auntie", I reply. "REALLY? BUT SHES TOO CUTE TO BE MY AUNTIE!", she shouts. Kawaii~Chan giggles. "Where's Dante?", I asked. "Still resting", Kawaii~Chan replies. "Who's Dante?", Anna asks. "He's your uncle", I reply. "Can we go see him?", Anna asks and I nod. We head upstairs a/ememnd I see Dante lying down. "Jesse, where's Anna?", Dante asks and looks at Anna."Right here!", Anna exclaims and raises her hand. Dante smiles and looks at Nekoette~Tan. "Nekoette, go say hi to Anna", Dante says, sitting straight. "Ok Daddy!", she says. "Hi my names Anna~Mae but you can call me Anna", Anna says, holding out her hand. "Nekoette~Tan's name is Neko~Tan", Nekoette~Tan replies. "Wanna go see Nekoette~Tans doll collection?", Neko~Tan asks and Anna nods. They both dash down the ladder. "Wow! Anna grew up fast", Dante says, raising his eyebrows. "It won't be long before she grows up again", I sigh. "Already!?", Dante says, mouth wide open and I nod. "Dante, if you'd like I could cure the headaches and stomachaches", I ask and he refuses. "Let me… or else it will leave me feeling guilty for not doing anything", I say and put my hands on top of his stomach. He looks at me with a trusting look. I whisper some latin and a light glow comes from my hands. He closes his eyes and so does mine. After some time, it stops and our eyes flutter open. "Thanks", Dante says and I hum in response. "I miss Ikuto and Alice", I say. "I know I do too", Dante says and hugs me. "After you and Ikuto ran away, I took Alice and left, after that Gene, somehow, was locked in a dark place", Dante says, closing his eyes,"Do you know who's the father?", Dante asks after awhile. A picture of Zane patting my head appears in my head. "Actually I do, you wouldn't think your sister didn't know who knocked her up?", I ask with an annoyed look on my face. "NO! Of course not, I'm just curious", Dante says waving his hands and shaking his head no. "Well he was sweet and kind to me but something happened and he just started to act corrupt and he pushed me away so he could have power", I say sadly. "Oh well I'm sorry", he says. "Don't worry, he was killed by one of some bandits a year ago", I lied. I couldn't tell him the truth because no one would trust me if I say he was Zane. A few minutes pass by with just silence, until Dante speaks. "You know, I'm visiting Aphmau to see how she's doing, do you want to come along?", Dante asks and I nod. Dante gets up and heads down the ladder and so do I. "Anna~Chan, wanna play hide~and~seek with Neko~Tan?", Nekoette asks. "Sure", Anna replies and giggles. "Girls", Dante says. "We have to leave, Anna", I say and Anna frowns. "But I wanna keep playing with Neko~Tan", she pouts. "I'm sorry hun, but we have to go", I say. "Daddy can Anna~Chan play with Nekoette~Tan tomorrow?", Nekoette asks. "Of course, sweetie", Dante says and I nod. "Okie. Bye Nekoette~Tan", Anna says. "Nekoette~Tan says bye to Anna~Chan", Nekoette says and waves goodbye. We all wave goodbye to Nekoette and Anna runs up the stairs to the tree. Once we get up the tree, Aphmau is talking to Cadenza." C-Cadenza", Dante stutters. " Dante.", Cadenza says back. Anna and me both frown. "I… it's great to see you again", Dante stutters. "Mommy who is the woman?", she whispers so Cadenza can't hear. "She's Cadenza, a good friend from auntie Aphmau. Be polite, she's wearing fancy-looking-armor which could only mean she's a lord of a village nearby.", I said back and she nodded quickly with a small smile. I wasn't surprised she already knew about this kind of thing. She's the daughter of the A. most known guardian, me, the guardian of lightness and darkness. Our god and his spirits will choose what type of guardian she will be, which means a guardian will die soon. I envied that guardian, they get to live freely in peace, in the spirit world. "Lord Cadenza", I say and Anna and I both bow. "Oh! No need to bow, you can just call me Cadenza, Aphmau, who are these people?", she turns to me and gives me a curious look. "Ah! Jesse is my guardian, also known as Dante's bigger sister, and that Anna, her daughter", she replies casually. "I never knew Dante had a sister", She whispered. "Cadenza? Have you heard anything from Nicole?", Dante asked, his eyes filled with curiosity. "No, not recently. AY! I was talking about you and Kawaii~Chan but CONGRATS! I want to do your daughters hair and stuff like that.", Cadenza said, smiling widely. "I'm sorry, Cadenza buts that my job", I laugh and so does she. "Mommy, you look weird", Anna said with worry. "I do", I ask and touch my face and frown. Suddenly, my vision got blurrier. "Why is the room spinning?", I ask and everyone looks at me with concern. Then black spots started to cover my vision until they finally covered it all like a blanket. TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~/em/p 


End file.
